Chaos Theory
by Dream-and-believe
Summary: Simple changes can alter the future to the point that, if you looked at what was happening today, you wouldn't believe it. AU.
1. The Monarch

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, that should be obvious.

* * *

_It has been said that something as small_

_as the flutter of a butterfly's wing can _

_ultimately cause a typhoon halfway around the world._

_-Chaos Theory_

* * *

Aizen thought he had won…he really did.

"_It's good that you came here tonight…"_

"_We're leaving, Gin, Kaname."_

As Aizen turned to go, he thought victory was his.

"_DO NOT GO ANY CLOSER, URAHARA-DONO!" Tessai called to Urahara as he went to give chase, "HADO #88, HIRYUUGE-KIZOKU SHINTEN RAIHOU!!"_

As the attack came towards him, he was SURE that he would escape.

"_Bakudou #81, Danku."_

As the spell was cast, he knew he had won.

"_Don't move Aizen."_

_Aizen blinked, feeling the cold metal of a sword against his throat for the first time since he could remember, he felt his composure slipping. _

"_Shunsui –taichou? What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh, just stopping by…you know, you're not going to leave here tonight."_

"_W-what!?"_

The first one to fall was Tousen, he moved to help his leader, but was hindered by hands grasping his ankles like shackles.

"_Muguruma –taichou?"_

"_That's right you hypocritical little fool, you thought you beat me didn't you?"_

Before he could move, before he could think, Kensei was on his feet, steel was in the traitorous shinigami's heart, he dropped to the ground, and then, only then, did he have a moment to think.

"_H-how, how could justice fail?"_

As Kensei threw a disgusted look at Tousen, Gin decided that he would have to do something.

_The boy rushed forward, hand on his sword hilt, he was too afraid of death to await execution, swift versus slow, he preferred the former._

As Lisa's blade cut across his abdomen, as the boy fell to the ground, not dead as he wanted, but alive, alive because he was young, and the young can change, according to some, Aizen's calm demeanor finally deserted him.

"_DAMMIT! HOW COULD YOU HAVE CAUGHT ME!? T-this wasn't supposed to happen! I was supposed to win!! You weren't supposed to know until I SAID!!"_

"_Y'know, you can be really annoying sometimes." Shinji volunteered as he stood up, his mask cracking, wiping dust from his shihakusho._

"_H-how are you okay!? Y-you're supposed to be a hollow by now!!" A smile crossed Urahara's face and he pointed towards the sky in explaination mode, "Well, you see…"_

"_Let's just say we're NEVER volunteering to be this bastards test subjects EVER again." Hiyori interrupted, crossing her arms, she figured even a bakamono like Aizen could figure out what she meant._

It was at that time that Aizen learned two things.

"_N-no, impossible." Aizen took a step back._

A game isn't finished until the final move is made.

"_Believe it, baka."_

He lost because of that.

_The step was a bad move, Yamamoto himself appeared behind Aizen, blade drawn._

He learned that maybe Tousen's idea of justice prevailing over all was true,

_As he died, he could have sworn he felt his memory fading._

They had lost, hadn't they?

_The blood that flowed through Aizen's vein's had spread on the dirt like a river's water after a flood._

But it didn't matter now.

_The shinigami left, picking up the only living conspirator, he would spend as much time as it took in a cell._

Nothing did.

_The position of 5__th__ division lieutenant remained empty, as if waiting for a specific person to fill it._

Because he was dead.

**How will the flutter of this monarch's wings effect the future?**

* * *

Author's note: Sorry, I'm writing this because one of my friends was wondering what might happen if Aizenhadn't gotten away with the hollowfication thing.


	2. A Concerned Citizen

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…insert witty line here

* * *

Shinji walked down the halls of the prison, wondering how long it'd to get the chibi-fox to change his mind about his offer.

_Shinji came to Ichimaru Gin's prison cell and stood by as a guard opened the door, stepping inside and standing in front of the child. "Heya, how's it going in this little cell here, seems awful lively." Shinji could tell the prisoner didn't find this joke amusing as he looked at the boy's face, his eyes, normally closed, were now narrowed, radiating pure hatred, his mouth, usually smiling, was fixed into an angry scowl. "Aww, come on, it was just a joke." _

"_Wasn't funny."_

"…_I guess you aren't really in the mood for jokes eh?"_

"_Why are ya here?"_

"_Well, that's simple…I've come to make you an offer."_

"_What kind o offer?"_

"_Well." Shinji put out a hand to Ichimaru, "The 5__th__ division needs a lieutenant now, and you're the best candidate."_

"_I'm a traitor too ya know."_

"_Of course I know, I was there."_

"_So why would I help __**you?**__"_

"_Well, because I think you can change."_

"_That sure is a bad reason."  
"Well then, how about this, you won't be executed if you join us, plus your record will be erased and we never have to talk about this incident again?" A silence ensued and Shinji stepped out of the cell, "Think about it, and if you decide, just tell a guard." He continued walking, and waved at Gin as he went._

* * *

'Ten days, tops." Shinji thought, exiting the prison, only to be greeted by a sandal to the face, "BAKA, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" Shinji rubbed his forehead, where the toe of the lieutenant's foot had landed. "Where do 'ya think I was?" He stated, pointing at the prison.

"Oh…"

Shinji sat in the division barracks, thinking about how this whole thing had started, or perhaps, what had led to its ending so quickly.

_Shinji yawned as he walked to an emergency captain's meeting, 'god.' He thought, 'It's an important thing that people are disappearing and all, but couldn't it wait till morning?" He then frowned, thinking about something even more serious, "I wonder if I might be right about Aizen…if so, is he behind all this?"_

_As he said this, he saw a note lying at his feet. "Hmm, what is this?" He leaned over, picking it up, and read it._

"_To Captain Hirako Shinji,_

_I know you're concern with your lieutenant, Aizen Sosuke, and I urge you to express your concerns to someone. Make sure it is someone you trust though, for Aizen's lapdogs hide in odd places. No matter what, do not keep it to yourself, doing so will lead to your death, and the death of the others who suspect him, as well as several others in collateral damage. Do it quickly, as time is of the essence._

_Sincerely,_

_A Concerned Citizen._

'I guess the captain of the ninth division was a good person to tell.'

"_So you think he's too perfect as well?" Kensei asked, looking back and forth to make sure his lieutenant had really gone, "I personally think he is in league with my third seat, Tosen, the little S.O.B is convinced he's justice, and I wouldn't be too surprised if he found Aizen the perfect playmate."_

"_Are you sure? I mean, if we're wrong, it could mean…"_

"_Being nervous about outcome isn't like you, if it was, Hiyori would hit you less. And besides," The gray haired captain shrugged, "If we keep quiet and we're right, who knows what might happen?"_

"…_okay, who should we tell?"_

"_Leak it out slowly, Rose and Love are probably two people you can trust, so I'd start with them, and if they get on your side, tell Unohana, she is definitely trustworthy, and since six captains is almost half the squads, you could force Captain Commander Yamamoto to consider the possibility, and then even if he doesn't believe us, and something happens to us, he'll know where to point the finger." _

"_I hope so."_

"_Yeah, yeah, anyways, I've got to get back to bed, seeing two captains talking in an alley at 5:00 A.M. would look kind of odd."_

"_Alright, see ya."_

"_Hopefully."_

* * *

Author's note: I'm wondering if I should continue this Fic, so could someone tell me if it's worth the space?


	3. The Anniversary

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. End of discussion.

* * *

_Third seat Hisagi yawned as he walked back to his apartment from the local bar. "God, I understand Rangiku was happy about her promotion, but its four am for chrissakes." _

_As the young man opened the door to his room, he paused, something was amiss, he thought…but what was it?_

"_Oi, Glacia, what are you doing with that…" A stifled laugh could be heard, as well as a crash. "GOD THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!" An angry sounding voice shouted. "Aww, Calx, you aren't any…wait…I think the owner of this quaint little residence has come home."_

"_Then we shall take our leave."_

"_That would be best."_

* * *

Hisagi stretched his arms, for some reason training was taking a bigger toll on him than usual. 'Ever since those two broke into my apartment…' Hisagi thought, then winced as a pain shot through his arms and legs. 'What the…hell?' As his vision began to fade, Hisagi Shuhei wondered why someone might want to target him, he was only a third seat after all.

"AWW MAN!! HE WASN'T THE GUY!!" A small girl with brown hair in a pixie cut said unhappily. "Well, sorry, the boss said to go after the guy with the 69 tattoo, the one with bad teeth, the one with long, curly blonde hair, and the guy with an afro." A tall man with short blonde hair said, reciting the names as if from a list.

"Aren't we supposed to be going after captains?" A teenage boy with navy colored hair remarked in a monotone voice, "I told you he wasn't a captain." A girl with short white hair said, sighing at the obvious stupidity of her comrades, "Well how was I supposed to know there were two people with the same tattoo running around?" The blonde man exclaimed, "Besides, you were with me, why didn't you voice your suspicions?"

The girl, now revealed to be named Glacia, yawned, "Aww, come on Calx, more violence, more fun." Calx shrugged, "Well, it isn't like there could be two people with the same characteristics in ALL of their cases."

* * *

"So, who has been afflicted by this mysterious disease?" Urahara asked in a moment of seriousness.

"Hisagi Shuhei, third seat of the ninth division, Zennosuke Kurumadani of the eighth division, Sentarō Kotsubaki, fourth seat of the thirteenth division, and Minatsuki Nakeyo of the seventh division." Unohana said, looking at the hospital beds of the black haired boy with the 69 tattoo, the strange shinigami with and afro, the man with badly taken care of teeth, and the seemingly teenage man with long blonde hair.

The captains all seemed uncomfortable, this emergency meeting was something quite alarming, the officers had all been found unconcious, in different places, at different times, and the only thing they all had in common was that they had all recently had their houses broken into.

"So, whaddya guys think?" Shinji asked, looking at the door, "Come on, I know there's at least two of you guys there."

Kensei cleared his throat and opened the door, causing Lisa and Hiyori to fall out, honestly not too surprised they had been found. Yamamoto dissmissed them and the newly instated captain of the tenth division Ichimaru snickered slightly, though slightly unnerved at the time of this event.

He finally voiced his concern, "Umm, this is probably nothing, but…ya'll know this is the hundredth anniversary of tha' day?" Ichimaru let his statement hang in the air, letting it sink in.

"Do you think that might have something to do with this?" Ukitake asked, he, like most of the captains, had been suspicious of Shinji's decision to make the boy a lieutenant, and was only now accepting the idea that he didn't have a hidden motive.

"I dunno, but ya have to admit, it is bit o a coincidence."

"Very well, I will look into this…meanwhile, I think it might be best for all of you to be careful…especially you five, Muguruma, Ichimaru, Hirako, Aikawa, and Otoribashi, if this is the reason for the attacks, you may very well be the next targets. You are dismissed." Yamamoto tapped his cane against the floor, emphasising that the meeting was over.

* * *

Author's note: villain's? Well, it had to happen eventually. I'm using these guys in my other fanfic as well, so if you want to see them acting like total idiots, read Genius Camp.


	4. Fate's Cruelty

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach…yeah…I just don't.

(And I apologize if you don't think Sentaro's are bad…I just don't like them and needed an example…)

* * *

Mashiro yawned, falling out of the tree she was sitting in. "Oi, Mashiro, meetings ov…never mind…" Kensei walked by her, "Come on, we've got some investigating to do."

"Investigating? Ooh, we haven't done that in a long time, what are we investigating?" Mashiro went onto her hands, then flipped moved to a standing position by flipping to her feet. "Don't know yet…but I will soon." The grey haired captain replied, walking off. "Where are you going Kensei-Taaaaaaaaaichou!?"  
"To the library."

* * *

"Wow, you two really suck…" A teenager commented lazily, "You didn't get even one right…and great, now the guy with the tattoo is in snoop mode, this's gonna get complicated…TANEO, WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"Here sister…what is the reason for your call?" The boy from before with the navy hair appeared beside his sister, a girl with the same hair, wearing a short black dress with lace on the bottom and sleeves. "We're gonna go clean up Calx and Glacia's mistake of course."

"Calx's fault."

"Why do you always blame me for these things? You gave the directions to the damn places; I just did what I was told."

"**SILENCE!!" **A shadowy figure appeared in the room, flanked by a young man with charcoal eyes and raven hair. The figure glared at the navy haired female, "Regera, you will not go after them...in fact, this mistake may prove useful." The dark haired boy nodded, as if he comprehended the situation fully, then he spoke, his tone deeper than one would expect from the teen, who's figure almost made him look like a doll, "Yes, we got them nervous, but this did not cause an uproar, this way we can slowly wittle at them...this is practically the golden week for bad anniversaries, and since no one know our faces, we can move freely...so long as you all wear hats."

"Why should we wear hats?" The girl with the brown pixie cut asked, tilting her head to one side, a questioning expression on her child-like face.

'Well, I may not find a problem with your eyes, but the shinigami may not see it that way, am I correct in that assumption Raito?"

The boy nodded, "Seireitei is biased against anything it doesn't understand..." He frowned, "And since they don't understand much, it could present a problem if any of you are caught."

"Why is it a problem?" Regera asked, clearly confused as to why their eyes might present an issue. "Well, that is simple...the shinigami hunt hollows, you have the same eyes as what they hunt, that will confuse them, and they will persecute you, even if they don't know you are guilty." Raito crossed his arms in order to prevent his hands from clenching into fists as he remembered the foolishness of the 13.

"Oh..."

"When you put it that way..."

"Yeah, we'll wear hats..."

* * *

_October 10th, 2008,_

_Somewhere in the middle of Rukongai, two children were playing in a field, had they been fortunate, nothing would have gone wrong and they would have gone to their small and insignificant home in the 54__th__ district, happy as one can be in this world of sin...but unfortunately, the gods do not smile upon the young in this land, as was evident when their little field of momentary joy was lit ablaze by gas and a match. _

_October 10, 100 BCE,_

_Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai stands amidst the flames, pondering what he had just done. The remains of the village that had once stood upon that very spot we so charred on could barely recognize them as houses. The wind's howl sounded like the screams of those who had died. 'What...what have I done? Why would I burn down a town?' These thoughts raced through a young Yamamoto's head, then he remembered...they were traitors...traitors to soul society. The 46 had said so, and they wouldn't lie...so even if it seemed unlikely that the small child in the street had actually done anything...they must have. And so, with this, Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai walked away from the village in the 54__th__ district of Rukongai._

* * *

"Wow, grass goes up faaaaa-aaaaast." Calx commented as he and Glacia walked away from the burning field, "I can't believe the captain commander burned down a town on this day, all those years ago...and some kids where playing in it!! Too perfect."

Yamamoto's eyes grew wide, "The village that was set ablaze 2108 years ago what?"

"The area was set ablaze today...sir...captain commander...Yamamoto-soutaichou..." The low ranking shinigami added nervously.

'Damn...now I have to call another captain's meeting..."


	5. Who are they?

Disclaimer: The only things I own in this fanfic are my OC's, and I wouldn't be surprised if the concept of them has been used before.

* * *

_October 25__th__, 2008, 7:00 A.M._

_An unranked shinigami raced through the streets of Seireitei, stopping at the squad offices to yell, "A MEETING HAS BEEN CALLED! ALL SEATED OFFICERS ARE TO ATTEND; NO EXCUSES WILL BE ACCEPTED FOR ABSENCE OR TARDINESS!!"_

_"Well, guess I can't skip out then," a tired looking young man said, brushing chocolate colored hair out of sky colored eyes. A disapproving glare pierced through the brunettes back and he shivered visibly, "Aww come on Awai, I was gonna have you tell me what happened, have a heart, I haven't slept in days."_

_"Neither have we Enkou, and may I remind you, I have been doing more work then you." Awai, a tall shinigami with a doll like build, raven hair, and rust colored eyes replied boredly, "Yeah, you just slack off!" A teenage girl with light blonde hair and turquoise eyes said indignantly._

_"But, but, but, Awai doesn't need sleep cuz he's a robot, and you're more hyper than a squirrel on crack Yume, I need to sleep." The girl rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, whatever, well, better get going...Awai? Shit, he left already...meanie." The two shinigami stood up and exited first division headquarters._

* * *

_October 25__th__, 2008, 7:05 A.M._

_Nami sighed as she tried, and failed, to shake her friend awake, the well endowed brunette crinkled her nose in distaste as the white haired young man snored loudly, "WAKE UP CHIPP BEFORE I BYAKURAI YOUR SCRAWNY HIDE!!" The threat caused Chipp to blink open amethyst eyes as he cocked an eyebrow, "Now now Nami-chan, don't threaten your superiors like that, it'll get you in trouble someday." The young man stood up and stretched, "Well, what is it?"_

_"We've been summoned to a meeting by the captain commander."_

_"Is it them?" Chipp took great care to put emphasis on "them" and looked around after he was finished, as if he didn't want anyone to know about his statement._

_"I don't know, but we will find out soon."_

_"Well, let's blow this popsicle stand."  
_

_"Nobody says that nowadays."_

_"Aww, can it."_

_The two shinigami exited second division headquarters swiftly using Shunpo._

* * *

_October 25__th__, 2008, 6:58 A.M._

"_A report will come in soon, stating that all seated officers are to report for a meeting," a small girl with luminescent green eyes and hair that reflected a pale blue stated, solemnly. "Very nice Hae, shall we get going?"_

_"Yes Chimei-sanbanseki." The girl nodded, turning to face her fire haired comrade. "Nay nay Hae-chan, call me Shougeki, Chime -sanbanseki is so stuffy."_

_"Very well Shougeki-sanbanseki." _

_"Just Shougeki, please."_

"_Very well Shougeki."_

_The shinigami exited the third division._

* * *

_October 25__th__, 2008, 7:30 A.M._

_"Nozoite, Seisoku, Nomimono, Hebi, Eimin, Kouchi, Taikutsu, _**_Atamagaokashii_**_, Kaya!!" A navy haired shinigami yelled, waving his arms up and down. The nine shinigami in question shot him a simultaneous glare, well, eight of them did, Kaya just sighed, "Yes Kaze?" She asked him inquisitively, her almost clear eyes looking at him as though she could see his soul._

_"THERE'S GONNA BE A MEETING GUYS!! WE GOT INVITED AND SO WE DON'T HAVE TO HIDE!!...Or ask Awai." Kaze grinned; the shinigami looked to be no more than twelve, and had a mental state to match. Hebi nodded, a forked tongue slipping out of his mouth, dark, snake-like eyes narrowed beneath hair the color of shadows, "Yessss, it is very trying to watch from a distance, now we can give our take." The other shinigami nodded and Eimin tilted his head to the side and stated in a lethargic voice that would make Shunsui sound energetic, inquired, "Do you think its about...that?" This got a few worried looks, and some, let's hope not's before the ten shinigami exited the cafeteria._

* * *

The seventeen aforementioned shinigami met up in the meeting area, which, in this case was actually the training ground since all the seated officers wouldn't fit into that tiny room.

"Umm, so, do you think it's about...them Awai?" Nozoite asked, lowering his voice as lieutenant Sasakibe began calling roll.

"Third seat of the 1st division Soma Awai?"

"Here." Awai answered, before whispering, "Perhaps, but I cannot know for sure."

"Fourth seat of the 1st division Kusagi Enkou?"

"Here!" Enkou stated before turning back to the group, scanning up and down Nozoite, taking in the black hair and golden eyes along with the boys dark skin, "I'm sure it's nothing, they probably just want to yell at us for slacking off."

"Fifth seat of the 1st division Amai Yume?"

"HERE!" Yume shouted cheerily, and the discussion continued, along with the attendance.

"Third seat of the 2nd division Amatou Chipp?"

"Right here!"

"Fourth seat of the 2nd division Ookii Nami?"

"Over here!"

"Well, if it is them, what are we going to do?" Hebi asked, his tongue slipping out of his mouth again, he let out a hiss and withdrew it.

"Stop doing that, it's nasty."

"I can't help it." Hebi stated flatly, Awai cleared his throat and interrupted, "If it is them, we must lend them our assistance."

"Third seat of the 3rd division Chimei Shougeki?"

"HERE!"

"Fourth seat of the third division Harukani Hae?"

"Here sir."

"Yeah, it ain't like A Concerned Citizen can't handle it eh?" Shougeki said playfully. "Let us hope they do not have to discover that I am A Concerned Citizen," Awai said uncaringly, "If so, it could be troublesome."

"Fourth seat of the fourth division Manmato Nozoite?"

"Here."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen," Seisoku said, his amber eyes shifting across the area. "That is all we can do," Agreed Nomimono.

"Third seat of the fifth division Zen Seisoku?"

"Present."

"Well, let's not be so depressing." Nomimono said, yawning, "If it happens it happens right?"

"Yes..." Kouchi agreed.

"Third seat of the sixth division Jimi Nomimono?"

"Right here!"

(I think you see how this is going by now, so Imma skip ahead okeys?"

"Now that we are finished, this meeting shall begin." Yamamoto said, bringing all of the officers and captains to attention, "There have been a series of incidents in Seireitei and Rukongai, and I would like to state, that we are now on high alert, you are all to carry your zanpacktou with you at all times, and sleep with one eye open...I mean that figuratively Mashiro, don't try to actually sleep with one eye open, it can result in health problems..." The captain cleared his throat, "Now, to begin with the meeting..."

* * *

NYAHAHAHA, CLIFFHANGER!!)

Author's note: Chojiro the frenchy's speech is in bold so you don't confuse it with anyone else's. Now, for the names (there are more meanings but these are the ones I meant, and I don't know Japanese, I got this on the net, so don't kill me if I am wrong.):

Soma Awai: the family name is just something I came up with, and Awai means light, I'll give you a cookie if you can tell me why his name is Light!

Kusagi Enkou: Kusagi, once again, I just like it. And Enkou means flame and halo, a good counterpart for light if I do say so myself.

Amai Yume: Amai means sweet, generous, fond of, ect. And Yume means dream, so Yume's name is essentially Sweet Dream.

Amatou Chipp: Amatou means one who likes sweets, wouldn't having that as a family name suck? And Chipp is a name I like, so yeah.

Ookii Nami: Ookii is big or grand and Nami is wave or average, so her name is basically Big Wave or Grand Average. (Oh the irony)

Chimei Shougeki: Chimei means fatal and Shougeki means crash, ballistic, shock, or impact. So his name can mean Fatal Crash, Fatal Shock, or Fatal Impact.

Harukani Hae: Harukani means long ago, far, by far, or in the distance. Hae means fly or glory, her name is meant to be Long ago glory, Far fly, or In the distance glory.

Manmato Nozoite: Manmato can mean fairly, successfully, artfully, or nicely. Nozoite can mean except or save. So his name means Fairly Except, Nicely Save, Artfully Save, or Successfully Save.

Zen Seisoku: Zen can mean all, whole, overall, before, good, goodness, right, or virtue. Seisoku can mean can mean correct, regular, proper, formal, inhabiting, or living. So his name can mean All Correct, Whole Living, Overall Correct, Overall Living, Before Living, Before Inhabiting, Good Living, Right Living, Virtue Regular, Virtue Proper, Overall Forma, or Virtue Living.

Jimi Nomimono: Jimi means plain and Nomimono means drink. So his name means Plain Drink.

Kuro Hebi: Meant to be seventh division's third seat, Kuro means black or dark and Hebi means snake or serpent. His name is meant to be Black Snake or Dark Serpent.

Tame Eimin: Tame means to, good, advantage, benefit or sake and Eimin means eternal sleep or death. So his name means Good Death, To Eternal Sleep, To Death, Benefit Death, or Advantage Death. He is the Eighth division's fourth seat.

Satto Kouchi: Satto means quickly, suddenly, or smoothly and Kouchi means arrest or cunning. His name means Quickly Arrest, Quickly Cunning, Suddenly Arrest, or Smoothly Arrest. He is the 6th seat of squad nine

Toko Taikutsu: Toko means endless, ever, or bed. Taikutsu means Boredom or Tedium. His name means Endless Boredom, or Endless Tedium. He is the third seat of the tenth division.

Atamagaokashii: He only has one name and it means insane, don't worry, he'll get a nickname soon. Fourth seat of the eleventh division definitely will do something to prove his worthiness.

Soyokaze Kaya: The sound of wind and a type of Grass, I wanted windblown, but my source sucks so me not get what me want. Fourth seat of the twelfth division.

Ganjou Kaze: Ganjou means written request or strong and Kaze means wind or the common cold. His name means strong wind, or just makes him sound like something to avoid. Fifth seat of the 13th division

all of the names are family names first, personal names second, yeah, umm, okay.


	6. Transfer Student

Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach...well, let's just say it ain't happening and be done with it?

Author's note: Quick plot break, I'll come back to the meeting later, this is soooooo much more important. (aka I just couldn't find my muse for horrific events, PLOT BREAK TIEM!!)

* * *

_Kurosaki Ichigo sat in his seat, feeling like he was about to nod off, god, why couldn't teachers talk about interesting things sometimes? The orange-haired boy's thoughts were interrupted when the teacher said something to break through the monotony,_

"Well children, it appears we have a new student!! Umm, what's your name? It doesn't say here..."

The new student stepped forward, adjusting his glasses, "My name is Aizen Sosuke, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Ichigo could hear a few kids muttering things like, "Dork." Or, "What kind of kid introduces himself like that?" But the new student just moved to the white board and wrote his name.

"Pleased to meet you Aizen-san, now, could you tell us something about yourself?" The teacher asked, her ditzy attitude preventing her from noticing the weird looks the newbie was getting, or that a certain cough midget cough was gaping at the arrival. But Ichigo noticed, and scribbled on a piece of paper, "what's wrong Rukia?" He crumpled it up into a ball and threw it at her head when the teacher turned away.

"Well, I'm from Tokyo, but my parents had to move us for work." The kid adjusted his glasses, the habit was even more annoying than when Ishida did it, and he new left his glasses where they were for more than a minute.

The paper hit its target and the vertically challenged shinigami RIGHT in the forehead, she shot a death stare at Ichigo before reading the paper and sighing, she scribbled down a reply and made a paper airplane, throwing it lazily at Ichigo while the teacher was talking to the new student. He opened the paper and scowled at the Chappy holding a rocket launcher that was aimed at the readers face, and then scowled even more by the answer, "I'll talk to you about it at lunch...it's a long story."

* * *

Lunchtime:

Ichigo sat down underneath a tree and his black haired classmate dropped down from the branches to sit beside him. They were gradually joined by Ishida, Orihime, and Chad. When the group had assembled, Rukia cleared her throat, "Now, Ichigo, you wanted to know why I don't like the new student?"

"Yeah, why would I ask if I didn't?" Ichigo took a bite of his food and continued staring at her as he waited. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I'm waiting for you to answer the question..."

"Oh...well, I don't like him because...well..."

"Spit it out."

"Well, I thought it was a coincidence before, but the name confirms it...Aizen Sosuke...the traitor against all of soul society...but how is he alive? He was killed a hundred years ago..." Rukia stroked her chin thoughtfully, then Ichigo interrupted, "Stop mumbling to yourself midget."

"I'M NOT A MIDGET YOU IDIOT!!" Rukia picked up Orihime's bento box and swung it at Ichigo, knocking him backwards, "And this is important, so shut up..."

"Well Kuchiki-san, how can this Aizen be that Aizen if that Aizen is dead and this Aizen is clearly alive...that doesn't work...aaaaaaaah, my head hurts," Orihime whined, clutching her head, "This is too hard."

"What about reincarnation?" Ishida inquired, adjusting his glasses for the nine millionth time that day. "Let's hope so..." Rukia said, closing her eyes, "If not, we could have a problem."

* * *

OH NOES AIZEN IS BAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK...but is he really? Betcha didn't think Rukia would be around right now hmm? Well, she is, so live with it. 


	7. Exit of the Shinigami

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. 'Nuf said.

* * *

"This meeting has been called to discuss a series of...odd incidents...on the anniversary of occurrences similar to them...Chojiro, please bring out the list." As the lieutenant came out to give the scroll to his captain, the shinigami in the far corner were conversing with each other quietly, "Yep, definitely them." Shougeki said nonchalantly, grinning carelessly. Kaya yawned and looked over to him, "How do you know that it IS them? It could just be some literate shinigami who want to screw with everyone."

"Do you KNOW any literate shinigami? They're all lying when they say they're literate, I mean, if they were, you'd think someone would have found the secret room besides us." Enkou shrugged as the captain commander began to speak.

"**Alright, the incidents are, as follows, 0tober 7****th****, four shinigami fell ill to a mysterious plague on the anniversary of the Aizen Incident...for those of you who don't know what that is, ask someone who does after the meeting."**

"Well Awai, looks like you'll be giving a lot of explanations today." Yume said quietly.

"**October 10****th****, an area fell victim to a fire on the same date a village of treasonists was burned down there. October 11****th****, four shinigami were trapped in a kido barrier in the same area that Shiba Koyo, the founder of the Shiba clan, was accidentally sealed on the same day. October 12****th****, the fourth division barracks burned down on the same day a fire, supposedly set by a deranged captain, burned down the same building..."**

As Yamamoto continued on, Hebi, Awai and Nozoite simultaneously sighed, "It's them." The group of shinigami exchanged a nod, then made a hand sign and exited their bodies, "God, I hate exiting my gigai on a molecular level...it just feels so weird not to have other shinigami see us..." Enkou said, stretching his arms, "Well, shall we go looking for clues?"

"Yes, we shall." The group of shinigami disappeared, leaving the head captain to drone on about "the incident."

* * *

Author's note: Sorry this is short, but I didn't really want to add anything to this chapter.


	8. Mission

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own it.

* * *

"_...And that is all; please disperse to your squads now." The soutaichou rolled up the scroll and handed it to his lieutenant as the shinigami dispersed. He then cleared his throat and over at the group of shinigami who were still there, they appeared to be asleep, so he yelled over at them, "The meeting is over, please go back to your squad barracks." One of them looked up and sighed, they had just gotten back, but it appeared they had taken a bit too long, "Yes Soutaichou." The remaining shinigami left and the soutaichou was left, pondering what was going on._

The group of shinigami sat in what appeared to be a run down shack, some looked tense, and others looked like they couldn't care less, Awai flipped through the pages of a book in his lap before stopping about halfway through and breaking the silence, "I found it..." As the other shinigami looked up at him, he cleared his throat, "Kaze, go back to the squad barracks." The small shinigami pouted, "Why?"

"Because it will look suspicious if shinigami from all of the squads are missing, Hae, you go as well." The girl nodded and left, dragging Kaze along with her. As they exited the room, Awai looked at the book once more, "Yes, this is definitely the wraith's doing. We must prepare." He snapped the book shut, "Yume, when night falls, go to the thirteenth squad's barracks and do your thing." The girl nodded," Okay."

"Kaya, at the same time, go to the twelfth's barracks and infect a virus on the computers so the information on the Wraith's is the only thing that will come up on the screen. Chipp, you and Hae will leave a note in Yuroichi-taichou's room stating that there is a dire emergency, Taikutsu, substitute your captain's paperwork with the files, you know what I'm talking about. Tama, well, tell your captain that he is going to get a fight soon, I'm sure he'll enjoy that. Kouchi, tell Todo to tell Mashiro to tell Kensei that something is going to happen soon. Everyone else, just...make sure not to die." The shinigami nodded and went to their barracks to prepare for the upcoming assignment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T TURN IT OFF!!!!!?????!!!!!" Third seat Kurotsuchi paced around the room and the unseated shinigami could swear smoke was coming out of his ear...things. The man...well, I suppose his is a man, whirled around and faced the computer screen, "Call the soutaichou."

* * *

Ukitake snapped up into a sitting position, sweating. He sighed and pondered his dream, it probably didn't mean anything, but if it did...no, it couldn't be...that was his own fault, and...what...what did these "wraiths", as the voice had called them, have anything to do with this?

Yuroichi looked around her office, but nothing else seemed out of place, except for the note... She picked it up and read it,

"_To: Yuroichi Shihoin._

_Subject: Danger_

_It has come to my attention that there have been several incidents involving anniversaries in these past few days. I am addressing you and several other captains for a specific reason, to prove that I have power over all the squads. And now that I have that out of the way, I would like to address you, and the other captains as well, personally._

_This will not be like last time. I will not suggest anything. I will not urge you to do anything. This is an order. You will do as I say. You will not argue. If you do so I will kill one member of your squad every hour._

_At the next captaincy meeting you will bring up the subject of a species called wraiths. You can do so at any time, it is irrelevant when. Say that the wraiths are becoming an issue. Then you will tell Urahara to ask his third seat about the subject. Do not elaborate. New orders will come when necessary, be prepared, and do not resist, my eyes are everywhere._

_A concerned citizen._

_P.S: In addition, if you don't help, everyone in Seireitei will be killed by the wraiths, just thought I'd tell ya."_

Yuroichi looked around the office, making sure she hadn't missed anything, then folded up the note and hid it in the false bottom of a drawer. This would be an odd month indeed.

* * *

Ichimaru Gin frowned, flipping through the files that he found on his desk, along with the note.

"DON'T TELL ANYONE UNTIL I SAY SO....you'll know when."

The captain stood up, slightly nervous and put the files in a drawer before leaving.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN SOMETHING'S HAPPENING!?!"

"I don't know, Todo told me."

"TODO!!!!"

"I don't know, Kouchi told me."

"KOUCHI!!!"

"Hey, don't look at me, some guy paid me twenty kan to tell Todo to tell Mashiro to tell you something was happening and if you talked you would die...I don't know what's going on.

* * *

"YIPEEEEEEEEEE A FIGHT!!!!!"

* * *

Author's note: That last line was Yachiru, YIPEEEEEE A FIGHT!!!!


	9. Submerge to Nothing

Disclaimer: In the only dimension I own Bleach in King Kong is running for president and he wants to attack Japan and their leader Godzilla

* * *

_Chamber of Central 46, 3:15 A.M:_

"_I understand you have been defying us,." The leader of the 46 sat in his chair, looking threatening, as always. The sleeves of his robes were too long, reaching over wrinkled hands. You wouldn't have guessed the influence of this man by his looks, a withered old man with a scraggly beard and snow white hair, but the eyes told everything, the eyes that felt like they pierced your soul straight through, the eyes that knew all._

"_Hmm, why do you say that?" Awai yawned lazily, his appearance apathetic as far as possible from the thoughts racing through his mind, 'Shit, I've been discovered, at least they didn't catch anyone else. Oh god, I hope they didn't..." Awai didn't have time to finish his thought, the blade piercing his chest put a stop to his thoughts, and as his vision faded, he couldn't help but see the irony, he had urged the shinigami to share their thoughts, and that had gotten Aizen killed, in the end that urging had killed him as well. But that didn't matter, he knew Enkou would be able to finish this, and when he did they could move out of the way, they wouldn't have to be involved...not again._

"_Take him to the laboratory beneath the Maggot's nest, he will be an interesting little body to mess with." As the judge assigned to this task got up from his seat, the leader tilted his head so it was resting on his fist which was propped upright from the elbow, "Yes, this might just be one of the most interesting incidents we have sat through, I wonder if they will be help, no, they wouldn't. They ARE observers after all, observers and manipulators, how hypocritical of them..." The other members of the 46 ignored their leader's ramblings, this was just another day of court rulings, just another day of scapegoats._

"And what is your conclusion?" Yamamoto gazed at the captains, another old man who would not be threatening if not for the fact that he was terrifyingly powerful and had the eyes to match. "Umm, well, you see, it appears that a virus was released on the 12th division's computer, and...well, no one can crack it...heheh, it's...well...we don't know what information is on screen exactly...but...well..." Yuroichi took this as the chance to bring up the seemingly important subject that she was instructed to bring up, 'Here goes...'

"The wraith's are becoming an issue...ask third seat Kurotsuchi about the subject, he'll know...apparently." The last word was mumbled under his breath, she breathed deeply, wondering if they would think her insane.

"Wraith's? What are those?" Ukitake asked, a confused expression on his face, "Come on, you can say..."

"I don't know...it's just something I had to say..." Yuroichi was nervous, and Urahara noticed, well, of course he did, Shihoin Yuroichi was NEVER nervous, EVER, "What's wrong?" He probed, eyes narrowed slightly, waiting for an answer.

"Nothing, really, I swear, hey, did anything weird happen to any of you guys last night? I mean, besides the virus, there could be a pattern." Kenpachi suddenly became interested in a flaw in the paint on the ceiling, Ukitake shuffled his feet nervously and coughed in an obviously fake way, seriously, the guy had TB, you'd think he could cough better... Ichimaru was looking shifty...but that bastard always looked shifty, so she dismissed it, and finally Kensei cleared his throat and said something, "It's probably nothing, but someone paid one of my seated officers to tell another one of my seated officers to tell Mashiro to tell me that something was happening...that's all though."

"Hmm, well it appears we will not gain anymore information at this time, you are dismissed." The captain's dispersed, off to their jobs, off to their lives, except for Ukitake, he stayed behind, once again looking nervous, "I had a dream about the captain last night."

"There have been a lot of captains in history Jushiro."

"You know who I'm talking about."

"No, I don't believe I do, elaborate."

"Yamamoto-soutaichou, I'm being serious."

"You used my title, that is usually a bad sign..." Yamamoto leaned his cane against a wall and sat down, "What is it about Yuu that bothers you?"

"It involves, these...wraith's...wherever the dream came from, it said that we would have to kill them, or Yuu-taichou being scape-goated would be in vain." As he finished, Ukitake noticed Yamamoto was thoughtfully stroking his beard, "This is very odd, too much for a coincidence, too little to bring us answers...how cryptic...it appears we are being forced to act...I wonder, who could have brought this about? And who is it for?"

As the two captains talked, a group of shinigami sat in a circle, solemnly looking at each other.

"Enkou, what now?"

"We wait for Awai."

"Enkou, you know he isn't sssssss, coming back? He wouldn't be gone for so long without telling ussssss, unlesssss........"

"SHUT UP HEBI!" Enkou quickly shifted his gaze back to the floor, damnit, Awai wouldn't yell like this...what was wrong with him....

Suddenly less confident, he stated, almost inaudibly, "I just...I just know he wouldn't go and die on us like that..."

"Well, we can't wait around." Yume stood up, assuming charge, "OKAY EVERYONE, PLAN B!!!!! LET'S GET OUTTA THIS DUMP!!!!"

"When will we come back?" Kaze asked, pouting childishly, "I like it here."

"We'll come back when it's safe, until then, no one breaths a word of their existence, not to anyone, we aren't involved with this anymore, you hear? It's what...it's what Awai would have wanted." Yume was obviously breaking up, and so the other shinigami decided not to press harder, doing exactly what they knew they would always do in a situation like this, disappear...at least until it was over.

* * *

**As the mysterious shinigami submerge into no where, the place we all come from, the Gotei 13 faces danger, will they be able to defeat this foe, as they did with Aizen? Or will this be fate's cruel way of punishing them from escaping the mad man's grasp 100 years ago? **


End file.
